Watership down story (my fan Version)
posted on july 27, 2018 by joshuajacobson95 summary this story is called watership down and im sure you are all aware that its novel and has been adapted to many movies and tv shows. but here this is going to be my version of watership down. i don't own the novel, show or the characters in the story so all credit goes to their owners. story prologue: narrators pov: past, present, future ... they are the three periods of time. but no one even knew what it was like before time existed. long long time ago, this universe had a beginning that created the first. the first was many names; god, heaven and to the smallest others called it... frith, the great frith then made the universe. he made the all the galaxies and then his eye became the sun which made the world. the sun made all the planets and moons and the world lived among the planets. frith made the ground, sea, and sky... he even made all the plants and trees. he made all the animals and birds and the very first made them all the same. as time passed, then among the all the animals was El-ahrairah, the prince and father of all rabbits. he had many friends, they lived together and they all eat the sweet grass together. but every now and then, the rabbits wandered everywhere as they began to multiply, soon the rabbits had covered the whole world and eating the grass of the high hills, eating so much there was none left for all the animals. when frith heard the animals call for help, frith went to El-ahrairah to speak with him. then frith said to El-ahrairah "prince El-ahrairah, you must control your people, there are too many of them, if you cannot control your people, i shall find ways to control them." but El-ahrairah won't listen to him and he said to frith "thats because you made them the best, lord frith and my people are the strongest in the world!" El-ahrairah said as he turned away from frith with flick of his rabbit tail. this angered frith and he said "then i will do it, El-ahrairah!" so frith was determined to get the better of El-ahrairah. so he summoned every animal and bird to his hidden sun cave to grant each of them a gift, making each one diffrent from the rest of the animals. to the fox and the wessel, others like the dog, cat, wolf, badger, owl and hawk, he gave them claws and teeth. to each of them, frith gave them a fearse desire to hunt and slay the children of El-ahrairah and his people. when El-ahrairah heard about this he understood frith was very angry at him and his people, to him it was true terror for him. El-ahrairah had never before seen the black rabbit of inle. when he heard frith calling for him shouting, El-ahrairah thought who knows what frith might do next? when frith came to El-ahrairah he spoke "my friend have you seen El-ahrairah? for would like to offer him a gift" El-ahrairah neveously peeked and said "uh... no! i haven't seen him." frith then said "then come out and i will give you your blessing insted." "i can't the fox and the weassel are after me and for that i must dig a hole, if you want to bless me you'll have to bless my bottom?" El-ahrairah replied "very well, be it so." frith said as his light shined upon El-ahrairah and then his tail grew shiny white and flashed like a bright star. his back legs grew long and powerful, then he toured across the hill, faster than any living creature on earth. "never will your people would cover the whole the world El-ahrairah, for it is full of enemies now. all the world will be your enemy, prince with a thousand enemies and when ever they catch you, they will kill you. but first they must catch you. runner, digger, listener, prince with a swift warning. be cunning and full of tricks and your people will never be destroyed." Chapter 1: normal pov: it was a very calm afternoon in the meadow of sandleford or is it? if you look closley you see hidding in the bushes is a rabbit, his name is hazel and next to him is his little brother fiver.